This invention relates to a gas insulated transmission line connected to a gas insulated substation.
Gas insulated miniclad substations have come to be widely employed due to the concentration of and the increase in power demand in towns and cities and with the view of territorial problems, countermeasures to public hazards, and the like. Transmission lines connected thereto also tend to utilize gas insulation. Gas insulated transmission lines are constructed so that the metallic sheath includes therein a conductor supported by solid insulators and is charged with a gas having good insulating properties and put under from 3 to 4 atmospheric pressures of, for example, SF.sub.6. The wide application of such a construction of long transmission lines depends upon their simplification, miniaturization and reliability. Further, the lines should be easy to install at the site and long in life.
In gas insulated transmission lines there exists the single phase type including a conductor for each phase disposed in one other sheath, the three-phase bundled type including conductors for three phases disposed in one sheath, or the multiphase type. The present invention relates to gas insulated transmission lines of the types as described above and aims at the provision of what is simple in structure, easy in assembling and excellent in economy.